<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just wanna see your face (what am i supposed to do?" by loveloveDoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307063">i just wanna see your face (what am i supposed to do?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloveDoyoung/pseuds/loveloveDoyoung'>loveloveDoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Taeyong-hyung's face is World's Best Face", M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloveDoyoung/pseuds/loveloveDoyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong dyed his hair with unusual (?) colors. Doyoung decided to question him about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i just wanna see your face (what am i supposed to do?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. Written this because of Taeyong's almost rainbow-colored hair for their Year-End Performances back in 2019.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Song Recommendation:  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7FADOkz3zsNT2E0SAgVpb2?si=KVUdk1UASh6bGObp23ZHjQ"> Imaginary Future - I just Wanna See Your Face </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">There's something different about him today, Doyoung's sure of that. He still look the same, of course he knows that.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">  </span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1bs4hfb r-1867qdf r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>He's handsome as always and it won't change because he has the World's best face (even though he teases him by saying his face is 6 out of 10 points most of the times).</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>
            <em>He vaguely remembers that time they had the photoshoot for D-icon magazine and how Taeyong basically pouted to him even until they went home.</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>But today, there's something different.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What are you looking at?" Taeyong asked as he felt the intense staring that Doyoung's been doing ever since the opening stage started.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">  </span>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                <p></p>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1bs4hfb r-1867qdf r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"You have rainbow highlights." Doyoung responded.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"Oh yes. I do. I did them last night."</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"Why?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"Why why?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"Why did you dyed it like that?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"You don't like it?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"I'm just asking you why'd you dyed it like that. I never said I don't like it."</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"Um. Yeah. Uhh. I don't know, I just want to try this out I guess."</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"Ok."</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>They continue looking at the crowd in front of them.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"How will you rank my look today?" Taeyong asked curiously.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"What?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"You know? The thing that you're doing? Scoring my face out of 10?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"Oh. That."</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"Yeah, that."</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>When Doyoung didn't respond, Taeyong continued.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>"Will it be 6 out of 10 again? Or maybe 5 this time?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>Doyoung was silent for a while. Taeyong decided to just give the conversion up.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>He looked at the audience. It's really not a conversation they should be having at a stage anyway.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                      <p> </p>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"No Taeyong."</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Taeyong looked at him again.</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"It's 100 out of 10 tonight."</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">  </span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Taeyong looked away, pouting just to fight the blush that's about to adorn his cheeks.</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>~~~~~~~~</p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>Later that night, Mark approached Doyoung.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>"Hyung, have you seen Taeyong-hyung?"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>"Yeah?"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-18jsvk2 r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>"He's really handsome. Even if I see his face everyday, I'm still shocked."</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1bs4hfb r-1867qdf r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                              <p> </p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>